Lagerleben
by Doyle
Summary: Doyle & Bodie als Schatten eines Diplomatenkindes


**Lustig ist das Lagerleben.....**

diese Geschichte entstand nach einem Zeltlager mit der Heidenroder Jugendfreuerwehr!

Die Ereignisse sind frei erfunden!

____________________________________________________________________________** **

Cowley rief seine beiden Mitarbeiter Doyle und Bodie zu sich ins Büro. Wie immer dauerte es, bis beide sich bequemten, anwesend zu sein.

In London herrschte gerade eine Hitzewelle. Doyle trug zu seinen Jeans nur ein Hemd, das Holster mit er Automatik spannte sich über seinem durchtrainierten Oberkörper. Bodie schien die Hitze nicht zu stören – er trug wie immer seinen Blazer.

Cowley blätterte noch in seinen Akten, Bodie setzte sich wie immer in den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch, während Doyle am Aktenschrank lehnte. Nach einer Weile schloß der Chef des CI 5 die Akten, nahm seine Lesebrille ab und ging ohne Vorrede zum Tagespunkt über:" Nun, meine Herren, die letzten Tage waren ja ziemlich stressig. Ich denke, Sie haben sich eine Erholung verdient!" Bodie wechselte einen Blick mit seinem Partner. Spitzbübisch malte er sich ein paar freie Tage aus: Vielleicht ein Doppeldate – er mit Tracey, die er vor ein paar Tagen kennen gelernt hatte. Sie hatte ja noch die Freundin, die genau Doyles Typ entsprach. Aber Cowleys nächste Worte machten den Traum von Urlaub zunichte : „Ich hab Sie einem Babysitterjob eingeteilt." Bodie blickte bestürzt. „Felix, Colonel Ojukas Sohn, will seine Ferien in einem Zeltlager verbringen. Wie Sie beide wissen, ist Ojukas Position in seinem Land immer noch umstritten und es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass weitere Anschläge auf den Colonel angesetzt sind." Doyle warf ein: „Sir, Sie glauben, dass sich die Attentäter an einem 12-jährigen Jungen vergreifen?" Cowley sah seinen Topagenten prüfend an: „Diesen Irren ist jedes Mittel recht!" „Aber ein Babysitterjob, Sir" Bodie lehnte sich nach vorne, „Wir sind doch total auffällig und haben von Kinderbetreuung überhaupt keine Ahnung!" „Ich hab Sie als Betreuer angemeldet. Sie beide sind gefälligst morgen pünktlich am Bus in Eton. Die Gruppe fährt um 8 Uhr ab." Damit waren die Partner entlassen. Bodie wollte noch was sagen, aber Cowleys Blick ließ ihn verstummen. Draußen auf dem Flur machte sich Bodie Luft: „Mal wieder typisch! Händchenhalten für einen Dreikäsehoch!!" Doyle antwortete nicht. Wortlos ging er in ihr gemeinsames Büro und holte seine Jacke. Bodie blickte ihn fragend an: „Wo willst Du hin?" „Ich brauch noch einen Schlafsack,„ erklärte Doyle, „und viel Zeit haben wir nicht zum Packen!" Bodie fügte sich seufzend in sein Schicksal. 

Der nächste Morgen sah die beiden CI5-Agenten als harmlose Betreuer getarnt mit Reisetasche, Feldbetten und Rucksack in Eton eintreffen. Es herrschte ein stetes Kommen und gehen an teueren Limousinen. Colonel Ojuka verabschiedete gerade seinen Sohn, der in den Bus einsteigen wollte. Der Colonel sah mit Beruhigen, wie Bodies Capri auf dem Parkplatz in eine freie Kerbe fuhr. Er nickte Doyle unauffällig zu und bestieg wieder seine Limousine, um in seine Botschaft zurückzufahren. Bodie stieg langsam aus dem Wagen aus und öffnete ziemlich gereizt den Kofferraum, um das Gepäck auszuladen. Doyle nahm ihm einige Sachen ab und fragte: „Was ist mit Dir los? Du hast vielleicht eine Laune!" „Brrrrbbbrb" antwortete Bodie nur. Doyle harkte nach: „Komm schon, so schlimm wird es nicht! Ein paar Tage Ausspannen und täglich im Schwimmbad – wo bestimmt ein paar hübsche Mädchen rumlaufen!" „Ach ja?" fuhr Bodie Doyle an, „und was ist mit diesen Gören? Das ist ja schlimmer als ein Tagestraining bei Macklin!" „Jetzt sei mal brav! Es ist ja nur ne Woche!" beschwichtigte Doyle . „Nur ne Woche!" rief Bodie ironisch. „Cowley hätte diesen Job wirklich einem der jungen Agenten überlassen können." „Ojuka hat aber ausdrücklich auf uns bestanden. Schließlich haben wir ihm schon einmal den Hals gerettet!" „Ja, ja, das hat man nun davon, wenn man in seinem Job zu gut ist!" „Hör ich da ein wenig Eigenlob?" fragte Doyle, während er langsam zum Bus ging. „ Hahaha, Du müsstest Dich doch am besten dran erinnern, dass die Sache beinahe schief lief." erinnerte ihn Bodie. „Dieses Mal wird es bestimmt besser!" beruhigte ihn Doyle. „Dein Wort in Cowleys Ohr!" brummelte Bodie nur noch. Dann erreichten sie Steve, den Chefbetreuer, der sie begrüßte. 

Die Fahrt allein wurde schon zu einer Nervenzerreißprobe für Bodie. Ständig turnten die Kinder zwischen den Sitzen umher. Ein kleines Mädchen, Jacqueline hieß sie, saß neben Bodie und fragte ihn aus: „Wie heißt Du?" „Will!" war die kurze Antwort. „Hast Du Schokolade?" kam es von der Kleinen. „Nein" wieder war die Antwort nur kurz. „Wann sind wir da?" war dann die nächste Frage. Bodie sah sich hilfesuchend nach Doyle um, der seinen Platz neben Felix hatte und sein Grinsen hinter einer Zeitung zu verstecken suchte. Bodie rollte mit den Augen ,schöner Freund` dachte er. 

Der Zeltplatz lag idyllisch eingebettet zwischen Feldern und einem kleinen Wäldchen. Der Bus hielt unterhalb einer Anhöhe, auf der 6 Zelte aufgebaut waren. Kaum stand der Wagen, als die Kinder zu den Ausgängen strömten. Doyle und Bodie warteten, bis der Bus leer war und kletterten nach draußen. Ein heilloses Durcheinander herrschte. Die Kinder griffen nach ihrem Gepäck und rannten zu den Zelten. Einige der Kiddies standen fast schreiend vor der Gepäckklappe : „Mein Rucksack ist nicht da!" Steve, der scheinbar Erfahrung hatte, half den Kindern: „Sieh mal, ist das Deiner?" Der Rucksack wurde ihm aus der Hand gerissen und das nächste Kind hatte dann schon das nächste Problem: „Mein Koffer ist so schwer! Hilfst Du mir tragen!" Die beiden Agenten suchten sich auch ihre Sachen zusammen und liefen den Kindern hinterdrein. Sie wurden von den restlichen Betreuern begrüßt: „Willkommen in Nottingham!" Gegenseitig wurde sich vorgestellt. Doyle und Bodie lernten nun auch John, Peter, Jenny, Sharon und Medley kennen, die jeweils einen Teil der Kinder betreuten. Doyle und Bodie wurden als Neulinge jeweils einem anderen Betreuer zugewiesen. Als Bodie Sharon sah, stieg seine Laune etwas, mhm, das Zelten war vielleicht doch nicht so schlecht? Zwischenzeitlich herrschte in den Zelten ein Kleinkrieg um die besten Schlafplätze. Steve besprach erst mal den Wochenplan und erklärte Bodie und Doyle die Lagerregeln. Dann konnten sie sich auch zu ihren Schlafplätzen begeben. Als sie das Küchenzelt verließen, standen 5 Kinder wartend davor. Jacqueline hatte sich als Sprecherin der Gruppe erhoben und trat vor. Sie zupfte mit ihrer kleinen Hand an Bodies Jacke: „Duhu, Will!" Bodie beugte sich nach unten: „Jaha?" „Meine Liege ist soo doof. Sie lässt sich nicht aufstellen. Hilfst Du mir?" Bodie nickte gottergeben und sofort riefen die anderen Kinder: „Mir auch – mir auch!" Doyle nahm schnell Bodies Gepäck und machte sich aus dem Staub, bevor er auch noch angesprochen wurde. Bodie sah wütend seinem Freund nach. Nach einer halben Stunde betrat Bodie ihr Zelt: „Man sind die nervig!" „Hast Du so lange gebraucht, um ein paar Liegen aufzubauen?" fragte Doyle scheinheilig. Als Antwort flog ihm nur ein Schlafsack entgegen. 

Felix war in dem gleichen Zelt untergebracht, in dem die beiden Agenten ihren Platz hatte. Doyle war sehr froh darüber, denn das erleichterte ihnen ihren Auftrag. Zum Glück waren die Kinder von der langen Fahrt nach dem Abendessen müde, so dass bald schon Ruhe herrschte. Eine Zeitlang saßen die Betreuer im Küchenzelt zusammen und tranken ein Bier oder spielten Karten. Eine Petroleumlampe wurde auf den freien Platz gehängt, damit ein wenig Licht draußen war. Bodie inspizierte die Reste des Abendessens und nahm sich noch ein paar Käsestücke. Er setzte sich zu Sharon und unterhielt sich leise mit ihr. Doyle spielte Schach mit Steve und gewann ab und an. Als es Zeit war, eine kleine Runde um den Platz zu gehen, übernahmen das die Agenten. Sie gingen ein paar Meter und besprachen dann ihre Lage. Bodie atmete durch: „Endlich Ruhe!" „Na, Jackie hat ja einen Narren an Dir gefressen," giegste Doyle. „Oh ja!" stöhnte Bodie, „wie soll die Woche nur weitergehen? Das war ja noch nicht mal der erste Tag!" „Das legt sich schon wieder," meinte Doyle, „wo hast Du Deine Pistole?" Bodie sah sich um, ob sie auch keiner sah und schob das Bein der Trainingshose hoch. Er zeigte Doyle das Holster an seinem Fussgelenk. „Gut," befriedigt setzte Doyle seinen Weg fort. Als sie die Runde beendet hatten, begaben sie sich in das Zelt, in dem die Kinder schon friedlich schliefen. 

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Doyle von einem schrecklichen Geschrei geweckt. Sofort sprang er verschlafen auf, vergaß aber, dass er in seinem Schlafsack eingewickelt war und lag im nächsten Augenblick der Länge nach zwischen den Liegen. Als er sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte, erwartete ihn statt eine Horde Angreifer nur eine harmlose Motte, die sich unglücklicherweise im Zelt verirrt hatte und die verwöhnten Gören erschreckt hatte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Störung beseitigt war und die Kinder beruhigt waren. Bodie hatte nur kurz aus seinem Schlafsack aufgeblickt und war gleich wieder eingeschlafen, als er sah, dass nichts Wichtiges passiert war. Doyle beschloss, die Zeit zu nutzen und trabte in Richtung Dusche. Hier erwartete ihn die nächste Überraschung: Kaum stand er unter der Brause, als er feststellen musste, dass das Wasser eiskalt war. Nun hellwach, aber nicht bester Laune, kehrte er ins Zelt zurück und reagierte seinen Frust ab, in dem er den schlafenden Bodie unsanft von der Liege warf. Dieser schüttelte sich:" Ich dachte, dass das hier nur ein böser Traum ist – aber es geht wohl weiter?" „Ja," knurrte Doyle, „und freu Dich schon auf die Dusche – sie ist eiskalt!" Damit ging er ins Küchenzelt. Der Kaffee war erfreulicherweise schon fertig. Nach und nach wachten die Kinder auf und setzten sich zum Frühstück. Die „Schrecklichen 5" setzten sich zu den beiden Agenten und hatten diese scheinbar als persönliche Sklaven ausersehen: „Ray, kannst Du mir mein Brötchen schmieren?" „Will, der Tee ist kalt!" 

Es versprach ein schöner Tag zu werden. Eine kleine Gruppe entschloss sich ins Schwimmbad zu gehen. Da wurde viel geschwommen und einige spielten Ball, während andere in ihren Comics blätterten. Bodie lag auf seinem Handtuch und beobachtete Sharon, wie sie ein paar Kleinen Schwimmuntericht gab: „Na so lass ich mir das Gefallen!" Doyle beobachtete die Umgebung: "Ja, gar nicht so schlecht – vielleicht doch fast Urlaub!" „Und das Beste, wir bekommen die Überstunden bezahlt!" Doyle legte sich entspannt in die Sonne: „Ja, so lässt es sich aushalten!" Aber die Ruhe dauerte nicht lange! John und Linda standen plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts an ihrer Seite und nahmen Bodie in Beschlag:" Will, gehst Du mit uns schwimmen?" Da es eh nichts nützte, ,Nein` zu sagen, tappte Bodie mit den Beiden zum Nichtschwimmerbecken. Doyle wollte schon wieder die Augen schließen, als er Jacqueline vor sich stehen sah: „kannste mir den Rücken eincremen?" Sie hielt ihm die Sonnencremetube entgegen. 

Am späten Abend zog sich Doyle in den Wald zurück, vergewisserte sich, dass er allein war und bat über das R/T um eine Verbindung zu Cowley. Dieser meldete sich umgehend: „Alpha! 4.5 – wird aber auch Zeit!" „Sir, hier ist alles ruhig." „Schön das zu hören," kam es sarkastisch zurück, „Colonel Ojuka ist schwer besorgt. Er bat mich, Ihnen eindringlich zu sagen, dass Sie die Augen offen lassen. Es gibt einige Anzeichen, dass tatsächlich ein Anschlag geplant ist." Doyle seufzte: „Die Situation ist sehr heikel. Es sind hier ca. 50 hilflose Kinder auf dem Platz. Wir haben zu Zweit keine Chance, sie alle zu beschützen!"

„Machen Sie das Beste draus! Sollten Sie nur einen Hauch an Gefahr wittern, so machen Sie umgehend Meldung. Murphy und McKay stehen als Unterstützung ständig in Bereitschaft!" Doyle war einerseits froh, das zu hören, wusste aber, dass der Weg nach London ziemlich weit war. Bis Hilfe eintraf, könnte die Katastrophe schon eingetreten sein. „Ich habe verstanden. Wir werden uns morgen um diese Zeit wieder melden. 4.5 Ende!" Er schaltete das R/T ab und kehrte ins Küchenzelt zurück. Bodie war in ein intensives Gespräch mit Sharon vertieft. Doyle schüttelte nur den Kopf und nahm sich ein kühles Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und suchte in der Tageszeitung nach dem Kreuzworträtsel.

Die nächsten beiden Tagen verliefen ereignislos. Doyle begann sich zu entspannen und Bodie wurde zu Sharons Schatten. Neben den Schwimmbadbesuchen standen ein Eiscafebesuch an und die beiden Agenten trainierten jeweils eine kleine Gruppe von Jungs beim Fußball spielen. Am 4. Tag spielten die Mannschaften gegeneinander, wobei Doyles Mannschaft gewann. Der Sieg wurde natürlich groß gefeiert. Bodie diskutierte mit Steve, der den Schiedsrichter gemacht hatte, dass Doyles Mannschaft gegen die Regeln verstoßen hatte, was aber nichts half. Nebenher wurden die beiden Agenten von den Fünfen immer wieder in Beschlag genommen. Und abends, wenn Nachtruhe herrschte, machten sie abwechselnd Meldung im HQ.

Mittwochs zogen leichte Regenwolken über die Grafschaft. Zum Glück war an diesem Tag ein Ausflug in das Museumsbergwerk in der Nähe angesagt. Die Betreuer standen schon früh auf und scheuchten die Kinder zum Frühstück. Sie sorgten, dass sich jeder ein Lunchpaket schmierte und der gemietete Reisebus stand bald auf dem Platz, um sie zum Bergwerk zu bringen. Es dauerte eine Zeitlang, bis die Gruppe vollzählig im Wagen saß und nach kurzer Fahrt erreichten sie ihr Ziel. Der Bergwerksfremdenführer begrüßte sie am Besucherzentrum. Die Führung begann in einem kleinen Vorführraum, in dem mit einem kleinen Film über die Geschichte und die Bedeutung des Bergbaus in Nordengland unformiert wurde. Die Kinder löcherten den Führer mit tausenden Fragen. Der nächste Besichtigungspunkt führte durch die ehemalige Schaltzentrale und den Umkleidekabinen der Bergleute. Überall wurde die Funktionsweise der Räume, Armaturen und scheinbar jeder Quadratmillimeter erklärt. Manche Kinder hörten interessiert zu, aber der Großteil langweilte sich sichtlich. Selbst Doyle und Bodie zeigten wenig Interesse an den Ausführungen. 

Endlich kam man zu dem Höhepunkt der Führung: Die Einfahrt mit dem Förderkorb in die Schachtanlage. Zuerst wurden die Besucher zu einem Raum geführt, wo jeder einen Schutzhelm erhielt. Jacqueline und ihre Schatten rannten mit ihren Helmen zu ihren Lieblingsbetreuern: „Will, Ray, könnt ihr mal schauen? Die passen uns gar nicht!" Bodie rüttelte an Jacquelines Helm, nahm ihn von ihrem Kopf und verstellte ein paar Riemen. Dann stülpte er den Helm wieder auf den Kopf des Mädchens. „Aua, pass doch auf! Das tut weh!!!" „tschuldigung," murmelte Bodie, „passt er jetzt besser?" Jacqueline nickte heftig und der Helm bewegte sich keinen Millimeter mehr. Beruhigt scheuchte Bodie die Truppe zum Aufzug zurück. Als die Kabine da war, stiegen sie ein. Die Türe schloss sich und langsam fuhr der Aufzug in die Tiefe. Es wurde dunkel und den Kindern wurde es ein wenig mulmig. Ängstlich tastete eine Kinderhand nach Doyles Arm. Beruhigend tätschelte der Agent diese. 

Nach scheinbar endloser Fahrt erreichte die Kabine den Sohlengrund. Die Türen gingen auf und erleichtert traten alle in den hellerleuchteten Gang. Der Bergwerksführer wartete, bis die Gruppe um ihn versammelt war, dann begann er zu sprechen: „Also liebe Kinder, jetzt sind wir tief unten unter der Erde – so ca. 200 Meter. Zu Eurer eigenen Sicherheit bleibt Ihr bitte in der Gruppe zusammen! Es ist verboten, andere Stollen zu betreten, als die, die wir gerade entlang gehen. Wenn ihr mir jetzt folgen wollt?" Bodie meinte leise zu Doyle: „Am besten in Zweierreihe und an den Händen haltend!" Doyle lachte leise bei der Vorstellung. 

Die Führung ging weiter. Sie stießen tief in die unterirdischen Gänge vor. Die Kinder und die Betreuer waren begeistert. Hier unten war es doch viel interessanter, als oben die langweiligen Maschinen. Sie waren schon eine Zeitlang unterwegs, als Doyle bemerkte, dass Felix verschwunden war. Suchend blickte er sich um, konnte ihn aber nirgends entdecken. Felix`s bester Freund Sam war auch nicht zu entdecken. Doyle wartete auf Steve und informierte ihn über seine Entdeckung. Steve wurde kreidebleich: „Das hat uns gerade noch gefehlt! Wir müssen sie suchen!" Doyle nickte: „Das können Bodie und ich machen. Ihr geht weiter, damit die Gruppe nicht unruhig wird. Wir treffen uns dann wieder am Bus!" Steve wägte Doyles Vorschlag ab und nickte schließlich. Doyle wandte sich an Bodie und meinte leise: „Felix und Sam sind weg!" Bodie war sofort alarmiert: „Was schlägst Du vor?" „Wir suchen sie und treffen die anderen später am Bus." Die beiden Agenten verlangsamten ihrTempo und ließen sich langsam zurückfallen. Als die Gruppe hinter der nächsten Biegung verschwunden war, drehten sie sich um und liefen den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren.

Bodie zog den kleinen Revolver aus dem Fussgelenkholster. Beim ersten Seitengang blieben sie stehen und lauschten hinein. „Hast Du eine Ahnung, an wie vielen Stollen wir vorbeigekommen sind!" fragte Bodie seinen Partner Doyle schüttelte den Kopf: „9 oder 10?" „Na Klasse, also die Nadel im Heuhaufen!" Außer den Kinderstimmen der sich entfernenden Gruppe war nichts zu hören. „Nichts!" sagte Bodie überflüssigerweise. Sie gingen den Stollen weiter zurück und horchten in den nächsten Gang. „Wieder nichts! Mist, das bringt doch nichts!" schimpfte Doyle. „Ach und was schlägst Du vor?" fragte Bodie. „Wir müssen wohl die Gänge absuchen." Doyle wurde langsam nervös, „hättest Du nur besser aufgepasst! Aber nein, der Herr flirtet mit Medley!" „Ich hab nicht geflirtet!" schnauzte Bodie zurück, „Du hättest genauso besser aufpassen können. Wo hattest Du denn Deine Aufmerksamkeit?" Doyle holte Luft und ließ den nächsten Gedanken unausgesprochen – ein Streit untereinander brachte sie auch nicht weiter! Sie mussten die Jungs finden und zwar schnell! Doyle lehnte sich an die Wand: „Uns bleibt wohl nichts übrig, als uns zu trennen. Mein Gott, bei den vielen Gängen braucht man Tage, bis wir alle durchsucht haben!" Bodie zeigte auf den nächsten Stollen: „OK, ich fang mit diesem dort an. Wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde wieder hier!" Sein Freund nickte und meinte nur: „Hoffentlich hast Du auch Dein Wollknäuel dabei!" Dann ging er weiter. „Wie meinst Du das?" rief ihm Bodie nach. Doyle drehte sich um „Na wie beim Minotaurus!" Ein verständnisloser Blick seines Partners ließ ihn abwinken: „Vergiß es! Ich vergaß, griechische Geschichte ist nicht Deine Stärke!"

Doyle ging in den nächsten Seitengang und stellt fest, dass er sich bereits nach wenigen 100 Metern erneut gabelte. Er horchte wieder nach Geräuschen, dann entschied er sich nach System vorzugehen: erst rechts, dann links, dann wieder rechts und so fort – dann konnte er sich nicht verlaufen. Mit gemischten Gefühlen drang er immer tiefer in den Berg vor. 

Er bog um eine Ecke und fand sich in einem dunklen schmalen Abschnitt wieder. Die Glühbirne war scheinbar durchgebrannt. Etwa 500 Meter weiter vorne war wieder Licht. Doyle versuchte, zügig weiterzugehen, als er plötzlich in ein tiefes Loch trat. Ein greller Schmerz durchzuckte sein Bein, er stolperte und fiel hin. Doyle umfasste sein linkes Knie und kämpfte gegen die aufkommende Übelkeit. Er hatte die Luft angehalten und vorsichtig atmete er aus. Durch den Schwung und dem unvorbereiteten Schritt nach unten, hatte er sich das Knie gestaucht. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. Einen Moment lang sammelte er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf einen Punkt, dann versuchte er langsam aufzustehen. Als er sein Bein belasten wollte, brach er erneut zusammen. „Oh Shit!"

Er wusste, er musste wenigstens versuchen, zu dem Hauptstollen zurückzukehren – hier würde ihn niemand so schnell finden. Auch nagte die Sorge um Felix und Sam in ihm. Doyle tastete sich die Wand hoch und fand einen kleinen Felsvorsprung, an dem er sich hochzog. Schwer atmend lehnte er einen Augenblick an der kühlen Mauer, bevor er vorsichtig humpelnd den Weg zurückging. Er biss angesichts der höllischen Schmerzen die Zähne zusammen und blieb alle paar Meter schnaufend stehen. „Mensch, Bodie! So langsam müsstest Du doch gemerkt haben, dass ich nicht am Treffpunkt bin!" zischte er durch die Zähne. Er humpelte ein paar Schritte weiter, als er erleichtert Bodies Rufe hörte „Doyle?" „Bodie! Hier bin ich!" rief er laut. Bodies Schritte kamen schnell näher. Doyle dirigierte ihn durch die Gänge und endlich erschien die Gestalt seines Partners am Ende des Ganges. Überrascht und besorgt blieb Bodie stehen: „Ray, was ist passiert?" Doyle versuchte auf ihn zu zugehen und konnte gerade einen Schmerzenslaut unterdrücken. Bodie war sofort an seiner Seite und verhinderte, dass Doyle hinfiel. Dankbar nahm Doyle Bodies Hilfe an. „Ich bring Dich nach oben" sagte Bodie. Doyle wollte protestieren „Felix...." aber Bodie unterbrach ihn. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er noch hier unten ist. Und wenn doch, können wir immer noch eine Suchmannschaft zusammen trommeln. Du gehörst erst mal ins Krankenhaus!" Doyle gab nach. Sein Knie tat höllisch weh und er konnte sich kaum aufrecht halten. Bodie hatte Recht. Gemeinsam kehrten sie zum Förderkorb zurück und fuhren nach oben. Als sie am Bus ankamen, sahen sie als erstes Felix und Sam, die mit gesenktem Kopf neben Steve standen.

Ärger machte sich in Bodie breit, schluckte ihn aber unter. Leise flüsterte er nur: „Verdammte Gören!" Als die anderen die Partner ankommen sahen, waren sie sehr besorgt. Doyle sagte kein Wort und ließ sich von Bodie auf seinen Platz im Bus helfen. Steve scheuchte die Kinder in den Bus, der sich auf den Weg zurück ins Lager machte und kam zu Doyle: „Ich fahr Dich nachher ins Krankenhaus!" Doyle nickte nur.

Doyle kehrte auf Krücken zum Lager zurück. Die Kinder scharrten sich um ihn und überschütteten ihn mit Fragen, wie schlimm es sei. Doyle winkte ab: „Halb so schlimm! Muss mich nur ein paar Tage schonen!" Allgemeines Bedauern machte die Runde: „Och – und das beim Zelten!" „Tut es ehr weh?" Doyle hatte Mühe, sich durch die Menge zu arbeiten, um sich endlich in einem Campingstuhl vor dem Küchenzelt fallen zu lassen. Bodie, der während Doyles Krankenhausbesuch im Lager geblieben war, kam auch schon mit einem kühlen Bier herbei. Dankbar nahm Doyle an. „Und was hat der Arzt gesagt?" wollte Bodie wissen. Doyle nahm einen großen Schluck aus der Flasche, bevor er antwortete: „Nun, genau konnten sie nicht sagen. Jetzt muss ich erst mal ein paar Tage mit den Stöcken auskommen." „Ah ja – eh ich es vergesse, „ meinte Bodie, „Felix und Sam haben für die nächsten Tage bis zur Abfahrt allgemeinen Lagerdienst." „Geschieht ihnen Recht! Was für eine Ausrede hatten sie auf Lager?" Bodie setzte ein grimmiges Lächeln auf: „Sie wollten einfach mal sehen, was in den anderen Tunnels war!" „Dann war ihnen wohl langweilig!" mutmaßte Doyle. „Jetzt wohl nicht mehr." konterte Bodie und machte Doyle auf die beiden Jungs aufmerksam, die das Gemüse fürs Abendessen in kleine Stücke schnitten. Scheinbar taten sie es schon eine ganze Weile, denn der Berg an Tomatenvierteln, Paprikastreifen und Karottensticks war beachtlich. Doyle musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken – Schadenfreude war wohl nicht angebracht, denn die Jungs hatten es wirklich verdient! 

Mit dem Einverständnis von Steve, blieb Doyle im Lager. Dieser genoss es sichtlich, sich bedienen zu lassen. Felix und Sam brachten ihm kleinlaut sein Essen. Doyle machte sich einen kleinen Spass, sie auf Trab zu halten, bis ihm die Jungens leid taten und er sie aus seinem Dienst entliess. Für Bodie war das unverständlich: „He, die sind dran schuld, daß Du jetzt hier rum humpeltst!" „Komm schon, Bodie, hast Du nicht auch mal einen Streich gespielt, als Du klein warst? Das sind Kinder! Und die Führung war echt langweilig gewesen!" Bodie machte den Mund auf, schloß ihn aber gleich wieder, weil er sich an ein paar dunkle Punkte seiner Kinderzeit erinnerte. Doyle hatte recht – ihm tat noch heute der Pfarrer seines Viertels leid. Mann, hatte der unter ihm und seinen Kumpels zu leiden gehabt.

Als es später Abend war, machten sich die beiden Agenten auf den Weg zu den Sanitärräumen. Als sie sich sicher waren, daß sie alleine waren, funkten sie Cowley an. Zuerst machte Bodie ziemlich sachlich einen Tagesbericht.Cowley hörte zu und stellte nur ab und an eine Zwischenfrage. Als Bodie geendet hatte, fragte Cowley: „Gibt es sonst noch was Besonderes?" Bodie schenkte Doyle ein schelmisches Grinsen, bevor er antwortete: „ Äh, Sir, ich glaube, mein junger Kollege hier hat noch etwas zu berichten!" Doyle hob drohend die Krücken, nahm aber das R/T entgegen. „Sir – 4.5!" „Doyle, machen Sie es kurz, ich hab in ein paar Minuten noch ein Meeting mit dem Minister." „Nun," Doyle stand der Schweiss auf der Stirn. Er stellte sich bildhaft vor, wie Cowley bei seinen nächsten Worten von seinem Stuhl aufsprang, „Was Bodie meinte, ist eigentlich nicht wichtig." Cowleys Ärger war zu hören: „Was verschwenden Sie dann Ihre Zeit, 4.5? Sie haben einen Auftrag und je länger Sie da rumstehen und plappern,um so länger ist Felix Ojuka ohne Schutz!" Bodie grinste und rollte mit den Augen. Doyle schluckte. „Nun Bodie meinte nur, Sie sollten wissen, daß ich ab Samstagmittag im Krankenstand bin." Bodie hielt die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht laut los zu lachen. Warum machte es Doyle immer so umständlich? „Doyle, Sie sprechen in Rätseln! Können Sie sich nicht einmal klar ausdrücken?" war Cowleys wütende Reaktion. Doyle seufzte und erklärte in knappen Worten, daß er einen Unfall gehabt hatte und nun mit Krücken herum lief. Die Partner schauten sich um, ob Cowleys Gebrüll niemanden anlockte: „Sie sind nicht einsatzfähig? Und das sagen Sie erst jetzt? Ich hätte schon vor Stunden Murphy zu Ihrer Ablösung schicken können. Jetzt dauert es ewig, bis er bei Ihnen eintreffen wird! Was denken Sie sich eigentlich? Ich glaube, es wird wieder Zeit, daß Sie eine Zeitlang Innendienst schieben – Arbeit findet sich genug und wenn Sie Miß Pettifer beim Aktenlochen zur Hand gehen...." Doyle versuchte mehrmals, die Tirade zu unterbrechen, hatte aber keine Chance. Bodie kugelte sich vor Lachen, was ihn einen weiteren Stoß mit Doyles Krücke einbrachte.

Cowley führte seine Rüge weiter: „Und überhaupt...." aber in diesem Augenblick unterbrach ihn Bodie mit zur Hilfenahme der Signaltaste des R/T: „Entschuldigung, wenn ich Sie unterbreche, Sir!" sagte er unverwandt, „aber wenn Doyle von Murphy abgelöst wird, fliegt unsere Tarnung auf. Es sind doch nur noch 2 Tage. Wir machen hier keine größeren Sachen mehr und Doyle kann doch noch im Lager die Aufsicht führen. Sollte Felix ins Schwimmbad gehen oder mit den anderen in den Ort spazieren, so kann ich ihn begleiten." Bodie ließ seinem Chef keine Chance, Einspruch zu erheben. Als er geendet hatte, entstand eine kurze Pause. Dann endlich meldete sich Cowley: „Also gut, Ihre Einwände klingen plausibel. Sollte aber irgendetwas passieren, mache ich Sie Beide dafür verantwortlich! Ich hab jetzt keine weitere Zeit, mit Ihnen darüber zu diskutieren – Alpha Ende!"

Bodie seufzte. Doyle sah Bodie dankbar an: „Das war knapp!" „Ja! Sollen nur zusehen, daß es auch funktioniert. Komm, ich geb ein Bier aus." Das ließ sich Doyle nicht zweimal sagen. Gemeinsam gingen sie langsam ins Lager zurück. Der schalkhafte Blick war in Bodies Augen zurückgekehrt: „Wer als letzter ankommt, bezahlt das zweite Bier," rief er und sprintete los. Doyle versuchte, so schnell wie möglich hinter her zu hüpfen, gab aber schon bald auf. „Na warte!" rief er nur seinem Partner hinterher. 

Am nächsten Morgen schien wieder die Sonne. Es wurde sehr heiss. Doyle humpelte mit seinen Krücken ins Küchenzelt und nahm erst einmal 2 Schmerztabletten. Er fragte sich, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war, im Lager zu bleiben. Zu Hause hätte er jetzt die Füße hochlegen können. Bodie erschien kurze Zeit nach ihm zum Frühstück: „Na Humpelchen, schon fit?" Doyle brummelte nur erbost zur Antwort.

Als die Kiddies beim Frühstück versammelt waren, eröffnete ihnen Sharon, daß sie bei dem tollen Wetter eine Lagerolympiade machen würden. Die Kinder waren begeistert. Jacqueline kam gleich zu den Partnern gelaufen: „Ray, Will! Was gibt's denn zu gewinnen?" „Keine Ahnung" antwortete Doyle.

Sharon erklärte das erste Spiel: Es war ein Ratespiel. Die Gruppen mußten einen bestimmen, der mit verbundenen Augen Dinge erfühlen und erraten sollte. Man war das ein Gequitsche, als die Kiddies die Hände einmal in Mehl und dann in Wasser stecken mussten. Doyle half mit, in dem er die Ergebnisse notierte. Beim 2. Spiel wurde die Geschicklichkeit getestet: Mit rohen Eiern auf Löffeln balancierend mußte ein Parcours bewältigt werden. Das nächste war ein Geschmacksratespiel.

So verging ereignisreich der Tag. Jacquelines Team erkämpfte sich den 2. Platz in der Gesamtwertung. Doyle und Bodie spendeten eine Runde Erfrischungsgetränke für sie. Als es spät in der Nacht war, quälte sich Doyle in seinen Schlafsack. Die ganze Zeit auf den Krücken war doch zu viel für sein Knie gewesen. Selbst die Schmerztabletten halfen kaum.

Der letzte Tag brach an. Viel stand nicht mehr auf dem Programm: Schwimmen gehen, Sachen zusammenpacken für die Abreise und noch ein wenig Sonnenbaden. Die beiden Agenten machten es sich in den Campingstühlen gemütlich und genossen die Ruhe. Etwas irritierend waren nur die schelmischen Blicke, die ihnen zugeworfen wurden, wenn jemand an ihnen vorbei ging oder mit ihnen sprach. Als selbst die Kinder anfingen, loszulachen, wenn sie die Partner sahen, reichte es ihnen. Sie gingen zu Steve und fragten ihn, ob etwas Bestimmtes mit ihnen wäre. „Nein, ich weiß nicht, was ihr meint," antwortete Steve unschuldig. Doyle sah ihm an, daß er sich nur mühsam das Grinsen verkneifen konnte. Ärgerlich meinte er später zu Bodie: „Ich hasse es, wenn sich jemand über mich lustig macht, wenn ich nicht weiss, worum es geht." Bodie – er kaute gerade auf einer Swiss Roll – antwortete nur mit einem „Grmpf"

Nach dem Abendessen saßen die Partner düster grübelnd im Küchenzelt, als Sharon hereinkam: „Ah, hier steckt Ihr!" Bodie sprang sofort auf: „Was kann ich für Dich tun, Love?" „Ihr sollt mal bitte mitkommen." Bodie liess ihr galant den Vortritt. Doyle packte mühsam seine Krücken und humpelte hinterher. Sharon führte sie zur Grillstelle, wo die gesamte Lagerbevölkerung versammelt war. Den Männern wurde erklärt, daß sie sich auf die Getränkekisten, die in dem Kreis standen, zu setzen hätten. Doyle ahnte Unheil, setzte sich aber brav hin. Er wollte ja den anderen nicht den Spass verderben. „Schlimm kann es ja nicht werden, denn hier sind Kinder anwesend," dachte er. Bodies Gesicht zeigte auch Mißtrauen. Sharon nahm Doyle die Krücken weg und stellte sich hinter Bodie. Medley positionierte sich hinter Doyle.

Steve trat vor und entfaltete eine Schriftrolle. Im Hintergrund war noch ein geschäftiges Treiben zu bemerken, dann herschte Ruhe. Feierlich sah Steve in die Runde, bevor er sich an die beiden Delinquenten wandte: „Liebe Freunde, da Ihr hier neu seid und die Woche, wenn auch mit leichten Blessuren, gut überstanden habt, haben wir uns gedacht, wir testen mal, wie gut Ihr uns bisher kennengelernt habt." Steve machte eine Pause. „Seid Ihr bereit?" Die Partner nickten zögernd. „Gut," fuhr Steve fort, „möge das Spiel beginnen. Es werden Euch Fragen gestellt und Ihr müßt sie so schnell und richtig wie möglich beantworten." Steve nahm seinen Zettel und las die erste Frage vor: „Wir sind ja hier in Nottingham. Welcher Volksheld lebte im 12. Jhd. in den Wäldern?" Während Bodie noch dachte: „Die Frage ist ja einfach!" antwortete Doyle wie aus der Pistole geschossen: „Robin Hood!" Steve nickte: „Der erste Punkt geht an Ray!" Die Kinder klatschten so laut, daß Bodie nicht mitbekam, was Sharon hinter seinem Rücken tat. Entsetzt sprang er auf, als er den Schwall eiskalten Wassers übergeschüttet bekam. Doyle lachte laut auf. Es war ihm klar, dass ihn das Gleiche erwartete, sollte er falsch antworten. Aber egal, es war ja nur ein Spiel!

Steve wartete, bis sich alle beruhigt hatten und bis Bodie triefendnass Platz nahm. „Die nächste Frage wird schon schwieriger! Wieviele Personen sind wir hier im Lager?" „54" kam es nur um Sekundenbruchteile schneller von Doyle. Sarkastisch sah Bodie ihn an, während er in einer Wolke mit Sägespänen unterging. `Man kratzt das auf der Haut` dachte er sich.

Die nächste Frage beantwortete Bodie zuerst: „Wieviele Meilen sind es bis London?" Triumphierend grinste er Doyle an. Dieser dachte sich , daß ein Schwall Wasser ja wohl nicht so schlimm sei, aber er hatte nicht mit der Hinterlist der anderen Betreuer gerechnet. Dem Eimer Wasser folgten direkt die Sägespäne und anschliessend eine dicke Paste scharfen Senf, den Medley mit Begeisterung in seine Locken schmierte und anschliessend über Nacken und Arme verteilte. Sein entsetztes Gesicht entschädigte Bodie für die bisher erlittene Unbill.

Beide Agenten packte der Ehrgeiz, einmal um weiteren „Attentaten" zu entgehen und zum Anderen, dem anderen keine Genugtuung zu gönnen. Aber das Spiel war schwer und so erlitten sie unter dem Gejubel der Kinder noch eine Dusche mit Speiseöl, eine Packung roher Eier, Ketchup, Mehl und als Krönung jeder eine Flasche Bier. Die Mitleiderregenden Mienen der Opfer wurden auf Foto gebannt. Am Schluß verkündete Steve grinsend: „So, jetzt habt Ihr Euch tapfer geschlagen und dürft Euch als vollwertige Betreuer fühlen!" Er gab jedem eine von den Kindern gebastelte Urkunde in die Hand. Vom Jubel und Grölen der anderen begleitet flüchteten die Partner in die Sanitärräume, wo sie erstmal mit kompletten Klamotten duschen gingen. Es dauerte eine geschlagene Stunde, bis sie wieder vorzeigbar waren. Die Kleidung landete im Müll. 

Doyles Bein schmerzte am nächsten Tag noch mehr als sonst. Als er sich auf seiner Liege aufsetzte, sah er zu seiner Verwunderung einen gut gelaunten Bodie ins Zelt kommen. Doyle glaubte es kaum, Bodie pfiff und in der Hand hielt er Doyles Kaffeetasse. „Sag mal, was ist denn in Dich gefahren?" fragte er, während er perplex den Kaffee in Empfang nahm. Bodie grinste: „Wir reisen heute ab! Endlich zurück in die Zivilisation!" „Na, kein Wunder, dass Du so gut gelaunt bist." Doyle versuchte, sich bequemer hinzusetzen und verzog dabei vor Schmerzen das Gesicht. „du solltest wohl am besten heute abend zum Arzt gehen," stellte Bodie fest. „Aber wenigstens brauchst Du nicht beim Abbau zu helfen." „Bevor ich ins Krankenhaus gehe, müssen wir erst ins HQ!" erinnerte ihn Doyle. Bodie verzog das Gesicht: „Du hast ein Talent dafür, einem immer die Laune zu vermiesen!" Doyle grinste.

Nach dem Frühstück begann der Zeltabbau. Nach 3 Stunden zeugte nur noch plattgetretenes Gras, daß hier ein Zeltlager gewesen war. Der Reisebus traf auch pünktlich ein und alle stürmten auf ihre Plätze. Mit viel Jubel wurde die Heimreise angetreten. Doyle sah seinen Freund verwundert an: „Der Abschied von Sharon war aber sehr kurz!" „Die Trennung dauert ja auch nicht lange!" antwortete Bodie mit einem verschwörerischen Blinzeln. „Es hätte mich auch gewundert!" war Doyles einziger Kommentar. 

Endlich, endlich kam Eton in Sicht. Als der Bus auf den Parkplatz fuhr, warteten schon die Eltern der Kinder. Ein großer Tumult entstand: Die Kinder versuchten scheinbar alles gleichzeitig zu tun, die Eltern begrüßen, untereinander Adressen zu tauschen und Abschied zu nehmen. Doyle hatte Mühe, sich mit seinen Krücken durch die Menge zu kämpfen.

Bodie lud das Gepäck aus dem Bus, als zaghaft an seiner Jacke gezupft wurde. Eine traurige Jacqueline stand vor ihm. Die Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht. Bodie beugte sich zu ihr :"Nicht weinen Jacki!" „Buhu, ich bin so traurig! Fährst Du nächstes Jahr wieder mit?" Bodie dachte bestürzt: „Alles nur das nicht!" Sagte aber laut: „Mal sehen, wie es sich einrichten lässt." Als nächstes wurde er heftig umarmt und ein dicker Schmatzer wurde ihm auf die Wange gedrückt.

Doyle wartete am Capri und beobachtete, wie Ojuka seinen Sohn begrüßte. Alles war zum Glück ruhig verlaufen. Während er so da stand, schleppte Bodie ihrer beider Gepäck an. Typischerweise hatte er mal wieder alles auf einmal nehmen wollen und balancierte wagemutig Koffer, Rucksäcke und Liegen. Kurz vor dem Auto kam ein Rucksack ins Wanken. Bodie konnte nicht verhindern, daß er zu Boden fiel und stolperte darüber. Er konnte sich nicht mehr halten und fiel hin. Als Doyle zu ihm hinhumpelte, fasste sich Bodie an den Knöchel und fluchte laut. „Was ist?" fragte Doyle. Bodie sah ihn nur an und meinte trocken: „Ruf Murphy an! Wir brauchen einen Chauffeur. Ich glaub, ich hab mir den Knöchel gebrochen!" 

Cowley war nicht amüsiert, als seine beiden Topagenten am Abend mit Krücken in seinem Büro eintrafen, um ihren Bericht zu machen! 

* * *

Wer die Originaltaufe sehen will, die Bodie und Doyle abbekommen haben , dann schaut mal hier!


End file.
